A Summer At Camp
by bookluver115
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are dating and in love after defeating Kronos. This is the story of the crazy summer that followed after the war. The Lost Hero didn't happen ...yet
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's Pov:

I was on Daedalus's laptop. I wasn't supposed to be on the internet, but hey I don't have a fondness for rules. So anyways, I was just on Google when I had an idea. I typed in my boyfriend Percy's name. I didn't think I would get any information. Boy was I surprised. I found about 11,900,000 results in 0.14 seconds. Wow. Hmm I thought clicking on first result. I ended up on a site called fan fiction. Strange. There were thousands of stories about the camp. This is odd I thought. Percy already has a 5 book series why would there be more. While I was pondering this I didn't notice Percy walk into the Athena cabin. I felt something tap my shoulder and I flew 5 feet into the air. Percy started laughing obnoxiously. I was about to pull out my dagger then I remembered. His Achilles curse. Why oh why didn't they make an off switch to that thing.. That way I could pound Percy's face in. I went back to the computer.

"Whatcha doin?" Percy asked me after calming down from his laugh.

"Nothing of your concern." I replied I a voice that any sane person would be afraid of. I guess we all know how that affected Percy.

"Just tell me." He said. I made the mistake of turning around and looking into his eyes. I got lost in those captivating spheres of sea green.

"Umm.." I stuttered.

"Yes?" Percy said to me with a lop-sided grin. I don't know exactly how it happened but pretty soon we were making out. "Hem hem" I heard a voice cough. I looked to see Rachel. We were friends now but I still had a right to be mad at her when she killed my Percy time. I blushed and moved away from Percy. "What up?" she asked in a tone implying she knew exactly what was up. It was then that I remembered. The eerie website called fan fiction (dot) net . I showed it to her and Percy. We scrolled around a bit . I was surprised to find stories about Percy and me. "Wicked!" Rachel cooed "Come on." She ran out the cabin at top speed. "Where?" Percy and I simultaneously questioned. "To the Big House of course." She replied without stopping

So that's how I ended up center of attention at the Big House. Every counselor was surrounding my screen. We were just reading the titles. Most of them were based off of the first four books of the series. Then things started getting….. strange. We did some more reading until Travis said "Wow Percy. You and Annabeth have already had ..You know." Percy and I turned completely red.

"What makes you say that Stoll."

"Well besides your red faces the next story says so." Sure enough the next story had an … interesting summary. "But that's not true!" I told everyone. They all gave me that all knowing look that annoyed the crap out of me anytime anyone other than me did it. I was close to creating a short shish-kabob out of all of them until Percy grabbed my middle. "PERSEUS JACKSON!" I bellowed infuriated "Put me down so I can hurt them." I kicked and punched him but his hold on me wouldn't budge. "Damn your abs and muscle." I mutter to myself. "That's not what you were saying yesterday at the lake." Percy whispered into my ears sending shivers down my spine. I definitely remembered that.

FLASHBACK

We were swimming at the lake. Personally it wasn't my favorite thing to do but anything done with Percy was good in my books. Currently I was on my Percy raft. You see I was tired of swimming so I decided to force him to float. Then I climbed on top of him. And there you have it , my personal floatation device. Problem was there was nothing to really to on island Percy. So I decided to poke him in the stomach. A pained sound was heard. But it was coming from my mouth. "Annabeth are you okay? What happened?" Percy fretted. "One I'm fine . Two your stomach is so hard it hurt me." I reluctantly admitted. As expected Percy started cracking up.

"Oh shut up" I told him. But did he listen to me? Of course…NOT. He continued to laugh.

"I will hurt you." I said calmly. That shut him up real fast.

"No it's just that," Percy chuckled "My abs got you"

"Oh," I fumed "You think this is funny don't you. Well I for one don't like your abs."

"Stop deluding yourself Wise Girl. You know you love my abs."

"Well someone is cocky today."

"Who?" He mocked. Or at least I think he did.

"Shut up and get us back to the beach." So he did. We walked on the sand for a bit and then we found a place to lie down.

"Come on," Percy whined turning toward me "There has got to be _something_ you love about my abs." I thought for a while running my hand along his 'abs' and through his hair.

"Well," I answered "They're hard."

"And?" Percy pressed.

"And they have a nice structure."

"And?"

"And they're extremely hot." I mumbled my face burning.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear that last one."

"I said they're extremely hot." My face burned.

"So you _do _love my abs." Percy smirked

I sighed "Yes ,I, Annabeth Chase officially state that I love Percy Jacksons abs."

"That's what I thought." He said smugly and rolled back onto his back. I rolled on top of him. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain." I said before I kissed him

By this time, though I hadn't noticed, Percy had let go of me and now the counselors were actually reading the stories. I walked towards them and read with them. The story was eerily familiar. In fact the main subject was abs. "What." I sputtered "That happened yesterday." I was completely mortified. Everyone could read about me and Percy or anyone in this camp. I grabbed my computer. Cries of protest were heard.

"Look, I know there are some stories and there about Percy and me, but that just because I searched up his name. Let's find out what happens if we search up Travis or Jacob or even Rachel." The people listed glared at me telling me not to.

"Yeah said people don't look to happy. There for we forget this ever happened and just go on with life. Agreed?" The counselors reluctantly agreed not wanting me to blackmail them. They left the Big House one by one. Percy , the only one who was left , snaked his arm around my waist. I fell into his embrace.

"Great," I mumbled "Now everyone knows I love your abs." Percy comforted me

"I'm sure they won't make fun of you."

"Your right." I replied and we walked out of the house hand in hand. Outside a banner reading 'Annabeth loves Percy…'s abs' caught my eye. I got out my dagger and turned to see Percy with Riptide out. We nodded at each other commencing operation 'Kill the Stolls'.


	2. Sweet Revenge

I was on the beach with Percy working on plans for the Olympus library. Normally I would have already finished the blueprint but like I said I was with Percy. He was constantly playing with my hair or tracing circles on my skin. Finally I sighed and just gave up.

"Yes" he exclaimed "My plan worked!"

"That's a surprise." I said "Why was this plan configured?"

"Because you're always working on your blue prints," He whined "You never have time for your adorable and loveable boyfriend."

"Now remind me" I teased "who are we talking about?" I laughed at him while he pouted.

"That's it." Percy said. He took me in his arms.

"What are you doing?" I giggled. Percy had the last laugh though. He dumped me in the ocean. I was seething. He went in after he dumped me in. I guess he knew to keep his distance by my face. I swam after him and called his name. He turned around slowly. Crap. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Suddenly his lips were on mine. I threw my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. Click, click, click. What was that? I reluctantly pulled away from Percy and looked around. My eyes finally settled on a group of kids on the beach. I scrunched up my eyes. Oh. My. Gods. The Hermes and Aphrodite cabin were taking pictures of us from the beach. I stormed; well more like swam angrily, to the beach just as the people were fleeing.

"Get back here you no good, dirty rotten, life less, corpse breath things!" I screeched. Wait a minute. I smiled at a new formulated plan. I looked at Percy with a glint in my eyes. He looked terrified. "Oh no," he started "No, no, No, NO, NOOOOO!"

"I don't see why I have to do this." Percy huffed.

"Because," I said adjusting his skirt belt "This is payback for throwing me in the ocean." I finished adjusting the belt and then admired my masterpiece. Percy was wearing a pink Camp Half-blood shirt with sparkly sequined skirt and a headband. I smiled and lead Percy over to the Aphrodite cabin. I knocked three times and then the door opened. Drew stood in the doorway looking annoyed as crap.

"Hey Drew." I cooed.

"What do you want Annabeth?" she snapped at me. I ignored her less than pleasant behavior and responded "Oh , I'm just dropping of a new Aphrodite girl."

Drew gave 'her' a once over then said "K, What's your name?" I looked at Percy and saw an amusing thinking face. Don't get to see that often.

"Umm," Percy stuttered in a high falsetto voice "My name is Perrrrrl. Yup my name is Pearl. Pearl is my name. Name is..." I elbowed him to shut up then sauntered off yelling behind my back "You girls have fun." I cackled at my plan then went to my cabin. I grabbed my cap, some glue, and three containers of pink glitter. Weapons in my hand, I ran off silently to the Hermes cabin. By now everyone was asleep. Perfect.

Meanwhile,

(Percy's Pov)

I sighed and turned in my bed. I loved Annabeth and all but this has got to be the worst punishment I've ever gotten. Silently, I got up and grabbed the bag Annabeth gave me. Swiping, I quickly emptied all the dressers and bathroom counters of makeup, perfume and other Aphrodite-ish stuff. By the time I was done, the whole cabin had no make-up or perfume . My bag however did including the powder and foundation I swiped from the guys section of the cabin. I then quietly tip-toed out of their cabin towards he beach. On Annabeth's orders, I buried the bag and wrote 'R.I.P. Aphrodite Stuff'. I then ran off to take the stupid skirt off.

Meanwhile

(annabeth's pov)

I open the glue and carefully spread it over everything in the cabin, from daggers o people. I then went crazy with pink glitter and basically by the time I was done, the cabin was a pink mess. I tip-toed to back to my cabin and went to bed content with my revenge plans.

THE NEXT MORNING

I loud shriek was the 'pleasant' start to my day. I smoothly climbed out of bed to see what was happening. Following the shrieks, I soon arrived at the beach. A crowd had gathered to watch the Aphrodite girls and guys go insane. It was fantastic. There was crying, screaming, consoling, scratching at the sand, and suicide attempts. Suddenly, another shriek was heard. Everyone ran to see what was going on, even the Aphrodite cabin. As you might have guess, our ears lead us to the Hermes cabin. I whistled to myself. I had done a pretty good job in demolishing their cabin. Everything was sticky and pink. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Percy, I assumed. He put his arm around my waist and we walked to his cabin laughing the whole way. Yes revenge was sweet.


	3. In His Arms

Annabeth's Pov

It was a clear summer day. We were in the mortal world. The sky was blue, the birds were singing and I was in Percy's arms. I probably should have known something was wrong. If Percy didn't try something death defying every day the world was ending. Again. It's like he wants to give me a heart attack. Like I was saying, I was in Percy's arms. Suddenly he jerked up. "What is it?" I questioned.

"Do you trust me?" he asked

"What?" I said

"Do you trust me?" he asked again

"Yes. Why? I asked curiously.

I never got an answer because suddenly Percy pulled me off my feet. I was still confused but I followed him anyway. He whistled really loud and along came Blackjack, one of my favorite pegasus. Percy got on then helped me up. I wrapped my arms around his waist. We started to fly.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. Silence. "Okay then be that way." I huffed. We flew for a little while longer over the ocean then Percy commanded Blackjack to stop.

"Percy what the crap, we are over the middle of the ocean. Why are we stopping?" I panicked.

Percy laid a reassuring hand on me.

"Relax; you did say you trust me. Take my hand."

Unsurely I grasped his hand. Then we were falling. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Percy grabbed my other arm and put it around his waist. So now I could scream for help against his chest. We made contact with the water and plunged in. I had already started gasping for breath but I found that I didn't need to. Percy was laughing at me at the other side of the bubble he made for me. I got out my dagger. He immediately stopped laughing and brought out Riptide. We fought for a while. Of course Percy had the advantage this being his turf, but somehow managed to get my knife at his throat.

"Now," I commanded "Tell me why I shouldn't just end your life right now. You almost ended mine. Dang it, Percy you scared me to death." He squirmed a little looking regretful.

"Tell me why!" He looked thoughtful for a moment (shocker right).

"I don't know." He said truthfully. "Why do you think you shouldn't?" I thought for a moment. Why didn't I want Percy to die for what he did to me? It was silent in the bubble. A school of fish gathered around the bubble. I put the knife down. I mumbled something.

"What?" he said standing up. Percy walked up to me and held my hands.

"Look at me." I glanced up. Just by looking at his eyes I could tell he was genuinely sorry.

"Why?" he repeated.

"Because I love you." I whispered. Percy looked pleasantly surprised. It was the first time we ever said anything like that to each other.

"I love you too." He said. I started to smile then I kissed him. We stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. But then the seas started to get dark. Percy willed the currents to bring the nearest boat to us. We rode the boat back to camp. We arrived on the shore of the beach and sat down on the sand. We looked at the stars a little but mostly at each other. Eventually I fell asleep on his that's how Chiron found us in the morning. I, like yesterday, in the arms of my Percy.

**A/N Sup my peeps. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and liked this story. This chapter is very short but I'm working on a spin the bottle truth or dare for the next chapter. It involves Grover, Juniper, Percy, Annabeth, Conner and Travis, Katie, Rachel, Nico and Thalia. The couples are G&J P&A T&K and N&T. Send in requests plz. I promise 2 give credit to every single idea. **

**Bookluver115**


	4. An Awkward Game Of Truth Or Dare

Annabeth's Pov

Life was pretty dull at camp. Did monsters still show up? Yes. Did we stop training? Of course not. Monsters were still out there of course. But now there were long periods of time in which we were just lounging around. Good right? No. After a while your siblings go from tolerable to annoying. Worst of all, the times I had off didn't coincide with Percy's time slots. I suppose that is a sort of kind of blessing. I needed to work on my Olympus plans. So it was just another regularly dull day at camp. Or so I thought. Percy and I have a plan in which we wake up early to hang out around camp (which was more like _I _wake Percy up ). So imagine my surprise when Percy burst into my cabin before the sun had risen. Of course as soon as the door opened I was awake.

"Annabeth!" Percy practically yelled.

"Shhhh." I said motioning my head towards to lumps sleeping on cots.

"Guess what?" He rang excitedly.

"Let me guess." I started "The world is really made out of cotton pegauses rule the animal kingdom and I am the queen to your king of the new world."

"No." He said shortly "Chiron is giving us a full week off. We can do whatever we want." He paused waiting for my reply.

"Why would I be happy about that?" I questioned.

Percy pouted "Because you get to spend more time with me."

"Again, why would I be happy about that?" I teased.

"Because," He said cockily " You get to spend time with your oh so amazing nt to mention hot boyfriend."

"Wow." I said " Your head has definitely increased in size since you became the ' Savior Of Olympus'."

" Couldn't have done it without you Wise Girl." He said. We started walking, towards the beach no doubt.

"Seaweed Brain, I see a flaw in your earlier sentence." As `expected he rolled his eyes.

" And what flaw might that be?" He asked.

" I don't have an amazing and hot boyfriend." I teased. By then we were at the mess hall. Many people were there by then. The weird thing was that no one was seated at their regular table. So Percy and I sat down at a table with our friends. By our friends I mean Conner, Travis, Katie(Travis's girlfriend), Chris, Clarisse, Rachel, Grover, Juniper, Thalia (who had recently left the hunters for Nico), and Nico. We talked laughed and just had a good time. Then Juniper brought up a dangerous idea.

" How about," she started " We play spin the bottle truth or dare." No one wanted to back down. Percy got a bottle of blue coke. We went to his cabin. Everyone was sitting in pairs. My Seaweed Brain chugged a whole bottle of Coke.

"I'll explain the rules." Juniper said. "A person spins the bottle. They either tell them truth or dare or tell them to kiss someone. You can't back out of a truth or dare. If you back out of a truth you must take off an article of clothing. Questions?" The room was dead silent. I expect everyone was contemplating the consequences.

"Okay then I'll start." Grover said. He spun the bottle and everyone anxiously watched the bottle. It landed on Percy.

"Truth or Dare Percy?" Percy contemplated.

"Dare." Percy said. Grover grinned wickedly. " I dare you to close you eyes spin in 10 circles and then kiss the person your eyes first landed on. My eyes gave him death glare. Percy spun in a circle 10 times and landed on Rachel. Percy looked uneasy. He slowly approached her. He leaned in and kissed her … on the nose. Then he sat back down. He spun the bottle and it landed on Katie. "Hmm Katie ,TOD?"

"D." she smirked.

Percy smiled mischievously. I knew rhat smile.

"Ok then, I dare you to take off Travis's shirt and feel his abs ( 'If he has any' I thought) ." Katie blushed.

"Oh come Katie," I smirked "We know you want to."

Everyone laughed. Reluctantly, Katie got up and took off Travis Stolls shirt and felt his abs ( which where actually present).After five minutes she got up and went back to her seat. She spun the bottle and it landed on Thalia.

"Dare." Thalia said before Katie even asked.

" Okay then," Katie said slowly " I dare you to make out with Connor while he's shirtless." Nico stared Katie down with his famous death glare. Katie didn't flinch.

"How long?" Thalia asked giving Katie a glare of her own.

" Five minutes."

Percy untangled me from himself then walked up to whisper something to Katie. Then he pulled back, walked over to me , and I was back in his arms on the floor.

"Fine two minutes." Katie declared. Thalia quickly crawled up to Connor and started practically eating his face off. It made me want to puke. Finally the horrifying deed was done. Connor had a dream-like look on his face. As soon as Thalia came back to her seat Nico kissed her deeply. They were in that position for hours it seemed. In fact it was so long we almost left. Finally their lips parted each others with an audible pop. Thalia spun the bottle. Unfortunately it landed on me. She knew me so well she didn't even have to ask.

" 15 minutes in heaven with Percy."

I could feel my face heating up. I grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him to a small closet. Once inside I pulled Percy into my embrace. It had been awhile (not really) since we had had time alone together. We kissed quite a bit, but mostly talked. Even though we were dating we were still bestfriends. I kissed him deeply one last time. His hands were on my waist and mine were in his hair. Suddenly the closet was pulled open.

" Time!" Thalia shouted.

I really didn't give a crap. I just continued to kiss my boyfriend. We started walking out of the closet still in our embrace.

" Quite it guys , no one wants to see that." Connor said. I gave him the middle finger and continued to kiss Percy.

"Give it time." Travis answered " They'll run out of oxygen soon."

As it turns out oxygen wasn't a problem. I was breathing fine. After a few more minutes Thalia and Nico tried to pull us apart. Didn't work.

" Fine stay like that see if we care." Katie said.

Eventually Percy pushed me back into the closet and closed the door with his then started kissing down my jaw then finally reached my neck. He kissed up and down my neck.

" Love you." He murmured against my skin.

" Percy." I moaned. Then I came back to my senses.

" Percy!" I scolded.

" Yes?" He said kissing his back up my jaw.

" I….I…umm," his kissing was so distracting. " Stop it!"

"Why should I ?" he teased back nibbling at my ear.

" Ummm.. umm.. what was I talking about. Right. We're in your closet with our friend frickin outside and you want to do this now?"

"Why not?" Percy fought back.

"Stop." I said forcefully pushing him back.

"Sorry." He said backing up and bowing his head.

"Hey." I said pulling his chin up. I kissed him. It slowly got more heated until we were back at the beginning with Percy kissing down my jaw.

"Percy." I warned. He continued. "Percy!"

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm sorry." He said backing away.

"You're so needy." I said ruffling his hair. "Come on let's face all the teasing."

We walked out of the closet. Turns out our friend were doing some things of their own. Travis and Katie were making out. Connor and Rachel were too. Thalia and Nico weren't anywhere I could see but honestly I didn't want to know. The age difference between them scared me. I cleared my throat. They didn't do anything.

"Looks like the teasings not coming." Percy said.

I smiled " Want to go to the beach and finish what we started in the closet?"

"You bet." Percy sang like an eager puppy. " But first I'll do this." he went and snapped a photo of the scene. "Blackmail material?" I inquired "Oh yeah." He smiled.

"Come on babe." I sang "Let's go to the beach."


	5. Together

Annabeth's Pov

( When Percy and Annabeth are 19ish 20 ish)

It was a typical rainy day in New York. I was in my apartment one block away from Olympus. Actually it wasn't my apartment. It was Apollo's but Zeus forced him to let me borrow it due to my job. I had been working on Olympus for 3 years. Anyways I was just doing my homework when I got a call on my cell. It was my boyfriend. Last summer Percy had gotten a cell phone. "Hello?"

"Guess who babe?" Percy said

"Hmm.. Let's see. Is it Justin Bieber?"

" Does Justin Bieber have your phone number."

"Yeah." I said nonchalantly.

"What?" He spit out venomously.

"Calm down baby. Joking. So what up?"

" Just wanted to see how you were doing."

" Well it's raining. That doesn't really improve my mood."

"Yeah I can see why. But I have something that will cheer you up."

" What could you do that could cheer me up from where you are? Does it involve donuts?" I started getting excited.

" Yes it involves donuts. Walk to your terrace."

"Okay." I decided. I walked to my terrace and with my umbrella.

" I'm outside. What's going Percy?"I sang.

"Look down." He simply stated.

I looked down to see Percy in khakis and a dress shirt. Once he was sure that I saw him he hung up. He waved to me.

"Percy, what are you doing?"

"Cheering you up." He smiled.

"You're crazy ,Seaweed Brain." I yelled.

"In love with you." He finished.

"What?"

"I'm crazy in love with you Annabeth. I have been for a long time. You make my life complete. I don't want to live the rest of my life without you, Wise Girl. So," he pulled out a box from his khakis and knelt down. " Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

So like the normal person I am I ran. I dropped my umbrealla and ran down many flights of stairs because the elevator was too slow for me. By the time I was down stairs Percy was standing up , his eyes filled with love. I reached him and in the process stepping out into the rain and getting my outfit wet.

"Well?" he said grabbing my hands.

I couldn't say anything so I just nodded my head. Percy grinned wider than I had ever seen. He took the ring out again and put it on my finger. It fit perfectly. I threw my arms around him.

"I love you." I whispered softly.

"I love you too." He said. I then kissed Percy. Long and hard. For the first time in my life I was glad it was raining. It masked my tears. All too quickly, Percy pulled away. It had stopped raining while we were kissing.I, by now, had finally gotten that the donut he was talking about was on my finger. It had a pretty aqua green stone in the center of a slim silver band. The fact that he had made it seem like it was just about donuts and cheering me up was sweet. But still…I was so absent minded, I didn't even notice we were walking until we sat down on a bench. He had taken me to the park. He had his arms around me. We sat like that for a while. But something was still bothering me.

" Percy?"

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Where are the rest of my donuts?" I said sweetly.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Come on." He sighed standing up and reaching out his hand.

" Let's go get some donuts."

"Yay!" I squealed and started walking with my boy….fiance. He just shook his head.

"What?" I said feeling the need to defend myself. " I can't help my donut obsession."

"Suuurre." He replied sarcastically. We talked a bit more as I got my donuts. After my fill on the sweet I remembered something.

"You're telling Athena." I sang.

"Wow Annabeth," Percy whistled. "We're not even married yet, and you want me dead."

"Ha ha ha ,very funny." I said sarcastically. "But I'm serious."

" Fine , but your coming with me." He huffed.

"Okay ,but try not to die."

" I won't kill myself." Percy said. Suddenly I was being held bridal style in Percy's arms.

"What are you doing ,Percy." I said venomously.

"Can't I take my fiancé home." He asked innocently.

"Fine." I agreed. It actually felt nice being in Percy's arms like that. We didn't care how the world saw us. Obviously we were, because the world probably saw us as drenched rats. Percy was a hot drenched rat but none the less drenched. We reached my apartment safely. Percy put me on the couch then sat down himself. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kiss him. He eagerly kissed my back, pushing me down so I was laying on the couch but he never left my lips. I put one hand in his hair and the other on his cheek. I could tell that this was going somewhere very dangerous.

" ANNABETH CHASE!" A voice shrieked. Percy and I simultaneously sat up. No one was there. But there was a note in my lap. It said something like this:

Dear Annabeth,

What the hell did you think you were doing when you said yes? Percy and you better be here in 10 minutes. We will discuss this issue more when you are here.

Love,

Athena

"What does it say?" Percy inquired. I put it up to his face so he could read it. He sighed loudly.

" And to think we just got back." He said.

I stood up and held out my hand. "We have to face her Percy. Just like we'll do for the rest of our lives. Together."

**_a/n: I'm not really proud of this chapter but i wanted to get something out. Anyway R and R. Reviews make my days. IF you like music go to my blog_** .com.


End file.
